Deviant Heart
by Helvetia
Summary: Austria and Switzerland slowly making love  nuff said cause that's all there is to it.
1. Chapter 1

Deviant Heart

Pairing: AustriaxSwitzerland (because I love these two)

An-T-ways...college has been kicking my literal arse, and with this little time I had this weekend, I finished this. Other stories will come...just not as quickly.

Description: Roderich and Vash slowly making love~ but in the story Roderich can't stay slow that long. Please tell me if it looks like something is missing because I did not re-read it over.

This is a prompt from Hetalia Kink and I have yet to find the actual page where I found the prompt, and once I have (or if someone can help me... ) I will post it there! Til then, here it be.

* * *

><p>"I promise…this time around it will be better." A tiny smirk graced pale features, gleaming violet orbs trailed down perfect sun-kissed skin as wicked fingers blazed the path downwards on the smooth canvas. Roderich breathed softly, not allowing his hammering heart to take control…not yet. He stared at the prude form in front of him and thanked the heavens that the nation before him wasn't promiscuous like he was in the past.<p>

"Like I'll believe that coming from you, now move aside I have to go and make sure that Liech is alright." Jade eyes glared at the smiling man. Vash tried to brush past Roderich but was grasped around the waist from behind and spun around, pulled closer to the taller man.

Roderich soothingly ran his fingers down Vash's lower back eliciting a gasp from the other man. He kissed Vash's neck savoring the baby softness that met his lips, "Don't worry, Elizabeta is watching over her…and besides, were you really going to go out there with only your pants on? Zipper undone?"

Vash blushed, his fingers clenched at Roderich's clothed shoulders half wondering how he lost his shirt in the first place, "I don't remember saying anything about…doing things –with you. A-And stop that!" Vash pushed at the brunette nation trying to put space between the both of them.

"Please Vash just one chance…and if you do not like it then I'll leave you be." Roderich spoke, feeling pained by his own words that escaped his lips. "Just one last chance –I won't …bother you or Miss Liechtenstein, please I just..."

Vash stared at the ground as Roderich rested his head against sun-tanned skin, he could feel the weight of Roderich's words ringing in his head making him slightly dazed, and grimaced at the thundering pain that reverberated throughout his chest and mentally kicked himself twice over, he was the one to initiate their meeting. "Just…d-don't –you know, cause I-I only…the last time –it was different…so…if we do that then…I-I won't h-have to be." He turned his head away from inquiring purple eyes, feeling his nervousness bubble up inside his chest.

Roderich stared at Vash, he could not believe his ears, the Swiss nation just consented to the Austrian lying with him. A smile broke out on his face as he moved to kiss Vash's forehead, between his eyebrows, on the tip of his nose, and finally on the lips ever so softly as if the blond would shatter into pieces. Leading the shorter man slowly back towards his bed, Roderich smirked mischievously as Vash hid his face into the folds of his shirt, blocking his view of cherried-cheeks.

Vash jumped slightly as the back of his legs hit Roderich's bed, stuttering lightly he kept his eyes away from Roderich's own that bore into the top of his head. "W-Well what are you waiting for?" the hurried words left his lips as he looked up to the Austrian, feeling ridiculous at what he had just said.

Leaning the blond back with support from one arm, Roderich initiated a slow and nerve searing kiss while he laid Vash on the bed, fingers fluttering over the Swiss' sides. "I'm going slowly in hopes of changing your mind, it's a selfish wish of mine for you to stay with me and hopefully return my feelings for you."

Vash hummed slightly not knowing what to say, he felt he could not yet pronounce the words that swirled together in his heart, -a devious little thing it was. Vash looked up to Roderich who had been watching him the entire time with a quirk on his lips and a flutter along his fingers picking at the button upon Vash's pants and then moving swiftly to his zipper.

Roderich leaned down to Vash to instigate a kiss but stopped short staring the other man in the eyes, waiting. Vash glared his face growing continuously redder as he was being bared naked in the Austrian's darkened room, for him alone to see and judge. "I remember we did this exact same thing before, and you acted the same way. Just don't close your eyes and let me know if I'm hurting you." Roderich mumbled against Vash's lips, which were pulled back in a straight line.

"I'm not a- mmph" Vash was silenced by heated lips and a hot slick tongue probing his mouth slowly, tantalizingly slow and stopping all of Vash's thoughts. He groaned lightly when Roderich's tongue stroked the roof of his mouth, making him cling to the smug man above him in a heated desperation. Experienced hands quickly slid the Swiss' pants down past his knees, ankles, and finally his feet to join his shirt scattered across Roderich's floors. Vash shut his eyes not wanting to see Roderich's face at his unchanged form, the body that had not grown since the last days when they were still friends and he wasn't played as a puppet to Roderich's noose around his neck.

The weight lifting off of his form and the shuffling of clothes pulled Vash away from his hazy thoughts, 'What is he doing now?' Vash looked up, his breath hitched in his throat as the bare chest of Roderich came into sight, and he felt he cheeks grow ever hotter as toned muscles moved silkily under unblemished cream-like skin. "W-What d-do you t-think you're doing?" He quipped, as his eyes never went further than the edge of the top hem of the Austrian's pants.

Roderich pulled off his glasses with a refined elegance that no one else could –at least in Vash's mind, as he stared down at Vash underneath him and smirked while his eyelids falling half-mast. Vash froze once he came into eye contact with Roderich who was giving him an eerie smile that seemed to grow wider and made Vash's heartbeat erratically. "Me, my dear Vash? I am only doing what I wanted –no, should have done a long time ago. I'm going to make you mine, to the point where you are incomprehensible of your surroundings except for only myself." Roderich spoke in a soothing voice that blanketed over the blond.

He did not notice that long delicate fingers had long ago started roaming his body, drawing slight sensuous shocks from his slowly forming hypersensitive body. Vash only shivered as one hand started to play with his nipples and the other stroking the fleshy area underneath his belly button, but it was the deep violet pools that held Vash and that rid his mind of any purposes of escape. He moaned as Roderich's tongue ran up his clavicle across his thumping vein, pulling him closer to that tightening need to hold on to the other man and not let go.

'Don't let him rile you up this quickly, Vash. He's just playing his games.' His fingers clenched harder at the strong shoulder blades that they had made their way to. His mind was warring with his body and he felt he could not handle both along with Roderich making him helpless to do anything.

"Move with me Vash." Roderich whispered huskily into his ear and rolled them until Vash was on top of him, legs spread to accommodate and holding onto slowly undulating hips. Vash hazily wondered when Roderich had removed his pants because he could feel too much skin sliding against his own.

"What are you doing, R-Roderich?" Vash mumbled, his mind unable to wrap around what was going on. He shivered as the man underneath him chuckled deeply before lightly kneading the pliant flesh around Vash's hips. Vash moved his hands until they held him steady against Roderich's chest that compressed and expanded with every breath he took, that felt nicely toned under tantalizing skin.

"I would not do anything you wouldn't want me to do…Vash look at me." Vash realized that the entire time Roderich had been speaking he was staring at the dusky pink hue around the Austrian's nipple. Lifting his gaze leisurely to the other, Vash could feel the small roll of hips and slowly growing erection along his rear that purchased a gasp from him. "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Although Roderich had offered to stop his ministrations, Vash noticed that he was being pulled closer to Roderich. Instead of replying Vash shook his head, his hair falling around his cheeks as he stared at Roderich's nipple again. His breath heatedly soothed across the nub and he watched dazed as it hardened, listening to Roderich sigh airily. "Do you want me to continue?"

Vash felt like Roderich's hands were everywhere across his body, kneading, prodding, testing, tempting, and teasing all over. His body shivered, as he felt overloaded with sensations that were foreign to him completely, pulling and pushing him to nod his head for Roderich to continue the terrifyingly acute shocks that coiled in his stomach and clouded his mind. He wrapped his arms around Roderich's neck as he was prompted into a slow kiss and Roderich's tongue prodding his lips open, gliding easily against his own hesitating one.

Roderich used one hand to cup Vash's cheek as the other slid between the two, fondling Vash's erect member to elicit a crying moan. He smirked as Vash broke away for air only to moan again as Roderich stroked the pulsing and long neglected member. He watched blond brows furrow in need of exquisite ecstasy with a light sheen of perspiration covering his body, Roderich nibbled on Vash's bottom lip while running fingers gracefully over the slit that began to pearl small drops of precum. Lithe fingers grasped at brown locks and weakly gripped at slightly broad shoulders, pleading for anything and nothing.

Vash's thighs tightened shakily around Roderich's hips as his own hips lifted slightly to relieve the building pressure from expert hands, "Roderich s-stop I-I am, oh! M-Make it stop, p-please…"

"Don't worry Vash, I'll take care of it…soon." Roderich mumbled pulling his hand away, his own aching shaft throbbing with need to join soon.

"Does it feel as if you are about to burst?" He whispered the question to Vash and receiving a jerky nod, Roderich wanted to chuckle but smirked instead. He let Vash's arms cling around his neck, and hot breath ghost over his collarbone as his own hands ghosting over supple skin and dangerously close to Vash's member that would not stop leaking as if he was trying to hold back his own release. Roderich could feel the small warm drops on his abdomen and groaned at the thought of Vash quaking over him, imagining how far he could get Vash scream in pleasure.

"The tremors racking your body from it? And the need for something else to take its place?" Roderich's hands convincingly guided Vash's hips back down to rest on his own hips, which rose on their own accord to meet with the other. It took Vash a while to nod in reply to Roderich's question, but the Austrian could not blame him for taking so long.

A smile graced Roderich's lips until he felt another ghost over his own, instantly he looked up to find Vash had settled upon softly kissing him, initiating it even. Roderich completely complied, letting Vash explore his mouth as he pleased. He enjoyed the novice yet all too nerve consuming way that Vash tried to kiss him as minute as possible.

Roderich slowly started to pump Vash's needy member and smiled as Vash's hips shakily thrust into his awaiting hand. A whimper escaped Vash as his cum created the sliding friction to which Roderich used to bring him closer to that finish that he wanted, was denied the first time they copulated and refused to give himself alone in his dark room after the fact.

Vash barely registered as Roderich shifted them both so that they were lying facing each other. He could feel a slicked finger lightly stroking his rear entrance, moaning as it dipped in and out of his body, teasing the inside walls at his opening. Roderich's tongue moved as his finger did…teasing and inviting, driving Vash's body to compliancy. His left leg was lifted to hook onto Roderich's arm and Vash could feel his rear twitch from such heightened pleasures, until the finger came back, rimming his hole and then stroking as another finger entered him.

Vash shivered as he finally looked up at Roderich's face , which looked determined but ready to let go of all moral thoughts. A thought at the back of his mind told him that a third finger had entered him and he wondered when the second one did as a slightly burning at being stretched held onto his thoughts. Roderich leaned down to kiss him and Vash had accepted it wholeheartedly without hesitation.

Roderich felt Vash freeze as he had ventured deeper into Vash, loving the way he had tightened around him and roll his hips just the right way for him to flutter over Vash's prostate. "Vash?" Roderich called lightly to the blond as he curled his finger against the spot inside Vash, making him moan in response. "Vash?" his moan became louder at the constant stroking and Roderich could feel Vash's quivering form cling tighter to him, both inside and outside. His own body vibrating slightly from not getting what it wanted along with the sight of Vash melting against him at his ministrations.

Pulling his fingers out of Vash to snag a small jar from his nightstand, Roderich quickly oiled his fingers using some to lightly coat his own erection with no more than two strokes as the rest was used to lavishly ready Vash because Roderich will take his time for the night.

He guided his straining erection towards Vash's entrance slowly moving forward, listening to Vash moan then a gasp would interrupt it, and finally into a panting sigh as Roderich stopped at the base. Roderich breathed heavily and watched dazed and hazy green eyes search for his own purple ones and smiled when fingers soothed over his face, over his eyelids, down his cheek, and stopping at his lips. He ran his tongue along the small thumb that pressed against his lips, taking it in his mouth and pulled nearly out of Vash before slowly thrusting into the lithe body all the while staring Vash in the eyes.

"Don't look away." He commanded around the thumb as Vash nearly closed his eyes in part bliss and part from the sensation of feeling whole. His pace was demandingly slow, offering Vash what he didn't before, the inexperience long gone and refined into a sexual prowess.

Roderich sensuously thrust in and out of Vash, wishing that he had not promised to take it slow because his body was starting to move faster than his brain in response to the choked moans Vash cried into the curve of his neck and the griping fingers that held on tightly. He moved his right arm to hold Vash's lower back still from moving away from his rolling hips. Roderich heard his own groans start to mingle with Vash's once he had kept a steady deep stroke against Vash's prostate, causing Vash's already tight hole to become tighter from the stimulation.

The wetness between their bodies gave for friction and stimuli for Vash's already weeping member to spurt between them. He kissed the smaller man who only moan and whimpered from Roderich's slow and tortuous grind. "I love you , Vash…" Roderich let his tongue caress the roof of Vash's mouth as he spoke quietly. Vash sucked on the tongue that thrust into his mouth the same time his body sucked at the pulsing cock that explored him deeply.

His mind was stuck on the few words that Roderich kept chanting while holding him still throwing caution to the wind to thrust into Vash as they were both coming towards a climax. Vash blanked as Roderich pumped his hand around Vash's member and the engorged shaft inside of him struck at the bundle of nerves, and cried against Roderich's mouth planted to his.

Roderich kept rolling his hips slightly aware that Vash was coming for a second time as his own orgasm hit him as he released his essence into Vash.

Gradually Roderich began to gain his senses to his surrounding as well as Vash's light moaning, he softly kissed Vash allowing the both of them to rest because they still had the rest of the night.

Vash opened his eyes blearily as the light from the dawning sun would not let him go back to sleep but his entire being felt relaxed with an ache that he hasn't had since his first days of training. Yet something was bothering him, he groaned as he sat up and froze at the feeling of something inside of him. He looked down only to see Roderich waking up as well from his movements, and felt that thing move inside of him against sensitive nerve that made his breath hitch.

"Vash…it is-mmph." Vash clasped his fingers over Roderich's mouth, he could feel his cheeks burning red hot at the thought of what was –dare he think it, slow pulsing and lightly throbbing inside of him.

"I don't want to hear it! No!" Roderich stared up at Vash wondering what he had done wrong. "I-I, that is…w-we" He sighed closing his eyes tightly, and then forced them back open to look at Roderich who seemed to accept Vash's oncoming rejection.

"I…didn't mean i-it that way." He forced out, trying to fight off the stuttering that was trying to take over. "I-I don't hate you…but it's going to take a lot more than just flowery words to convince me to like you. I will not come running to help you if you get into any trouble. Do not expect me to stay for any of your fancy balls because they're a bore. A-And you still have to ask before you make an appearance at my home, even if our people agree to it because I will shoot you!" Vash added in to make sure that he was heard soundly by Roderich, who looked as if he was on cloud nine.

Roderich slowly removed Vash's hands away from his mouth, revealing a bright smile that made Vash blush even more, "I would never think to make you suffer through without your permission."

Vash thought to himself that he should not stay seated on Roderich, but was held still as the other nuzzled his neck while wrapping his arms around Vash's waist.

"I cater to only you and your wishes." Vash heard before Roderich shifted and his own heart thumped loudly at the way Roderich moved against him.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry to all of you who have waited, I feel terrible after going to my email and seeing those of you following this story and making it your favorite. I didn't want to be labeled as an unfinished author! T...T

Here's the second part, not as long but hopefully just as enjoyable. .

As always, I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 2

BANG!

"I thought I told you to ask permission before you come over." Roderich stared wide-eyed at the grouchy blond in front of him, he cleared his throat whilst earning a full on glare.

"I thought you were joking." Roderich spoke softly just enough for the Swiss man to hear.

Vash scowled and cocked his gun aiming at the brunette in front of him, "Why would I joke about something like this? I always mean what I say."

"B-Brother please stop, I invited Mr. Austria over." They both heard Liechtenstein call out, the clacking of her shoes against the stone ground pulling Vash back from taking another shot. The young nation ran around the hall corner, her frantic expression change to one of relief when she saw that Austria had no holes in his body.

Switzerland turned to her a small frown on his face as he stared her in the eyes, "You could have told me instead of keeping this from me." He said scolding her in a soft voice.

"I-I'm sorry brother but, I wanted it to be a surprise for you since you and Mr. Austria are friends again." Lili smiled at Vash, disarming him of any bad thoughts he was about to think up. "Um, brother?" Vash grunted in response as he fixed his gun back into place beneath his coat, "It's rude to leave guests at the front door waiting to be let in. That's what you've always told me, right?"

Vash groaned completely forgetting about Roderich who stood at the door politely with a small smile on his face, "Well, aren't you coming in?" he held the door open but twitched as Roderich smoothed his hand over Vash's as he walked by.

"I thank you, oh and my apologies Elizabeta will be joining us. Ms. Lili requested as well that she come too," Roderich smirked wickedly at Vash as the blond looked befuddled at him and then to his younger sister.

"Is this true?" Vash grunted his question to Lili who blushed lightly. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Hungary came to the still open door.

Elizabeta huffed as she held two boxes in her hands, "Ohh, Vash good to see you. It's been a while since I visited and the last time was when Prussia was spending the night, right?" She smiled sweetly as Austria looked to the blonde for confirmation.

"When was this?" Roderich asked casually while sliding his hands into his coat pockets, Vash frowned at Elizabeta who turned smoothly to Lili who blushed at the attention.

"It doesn't really matter 'cause he has a room here anyways. Ah, Lili how are you doing today? I brought something for you." Hungary leaned forward to plant a kiss on top of Liechtenstein's head, grinning, as the light blush burst to cover the younger girl's entire face. Lili stuttered to try to speak but was cut off as Austria pushed for an answer.

"How long has this been going on?" Austria spoke controlling his irritation at Hungary who openly ignored him to dote her attention towards Liechtenstein.

Vash growled as he held the door still open, "Inside or I'm locking the both of you out."

Hungary smirked to Vash, "He still comes over occasionally, from what I've heard from Gilbert when he wants someplace to relax, and you know when Ludwig gets into his anal-worker mode."

Roderich huffed as Elizabeta shouldered past him with Lili leading the way, "You two are more trouble than you're worth."

Vash brought up the rear with Roderich slowing down to walk with him, "My apologies, that must have been when we weren't on speaking terms." Roderich said silently to Vash who clenched his fists and jaw.

"Look, I don't want to reflect on that at this time of the morning okay? And I'm not going to explain about things that don't concern you when you weren't here." Vash spoke staring straight ahead, as they reached Lili's tearoom. Austria nodded but held his words to himself, knowing the way he had treated Vash before would make the smaller nation still wary about revealing his history after his time with Austria and under his rule.

Lili ran to the large bay windows and drew the curtains, allowing the morning glow of the rising sun to warm the room. Her round table in the center of the room was already plated with her finest tea set and lace table cover cascading around the table with heart patterned frills at the end that she hand made. In the middle of the table sat an ornate pink crystal wide vase filled a third of the way with water and edelweiss flowers floating and cascading out of the bowl. Laid on the table was a small variety of sandwiches, fruits, and pastries that filled the room with their uplifting scents.

"Oh my, this is magnificent Lili!" Elizabeta said, setting her packages down next to her chairs that Lili lead her to take her seat. "When did you have time to do all of this?"

Liechtenstein smiled warmly and lead Austria to his own seat that was next to Vash's, "W-Well big brother built this addition on to his house for me to bring my guests w-when I do have others over. I wish to invite everyone at some point." Lili said hopefully and looked to Vash who scratched the back of his head.

"We'll see." Vash mumbled missing the excited little smile that Lili seemed to beam to the entire room.

"Ah, one moment I'll bring the tea, it should be done." Lili said before rushing out of the room to swiftly bring in a tray of tea, after setting their cups filled with flower tea Lili took her seat next to Elizabeta. Vash watched as her smile grew, knowing this was the first time she had company in the tea room that he built for her and knew it was the right thing to do and that he'd have to rethink on allowing her to have friends over if it meant having her constantly smile so brightly.

They enjoyed the time that they spent in the room before Elizabeta announced that it was time for Lili to open her gifts that she had been saving for the young nation. "It's not everyday we get to celebrate something like this and because my closet couldn't hold anymore boxes of presents." She chirped setting the first present out, waiting to see Lili's expression.

They watched as each gift yeilded something different, a white dress ensemble with accessories and shoes, an entire sewing kit with different fabrics and Vash wondered how long it took Hungary to gather all of the gifts for his sister as they all settled back down to finish up the rest of their food.

Roderich cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, he smoothed his jacket over before speaking, "I'd like to say something. I know it hasn't been a long time since we've all become closer...from our much darker days." Roderich stared at each nation around the table and felt his cheeks start to heat up. "And I want to be the first to apologize to you all for the way that I have treated you all, especially you Vash."

Elizabeta wanted to laugh at the completely red face that Vash was sporting but, kept quiet knowing that the austrian was making a break through in trying to get back into Vash's good graces, by openly stating his affections before the one person that Vash would do anything for. "L-Look you really don't have to say anything else, everything is in the past. So just-"

Roderich shook his head and continued on, "I know that but I need to, because I want this -no- our relationship to continue forward," Roderich's chair was the only noise in the room as he stood infront of Vash, his expression unchanging as he lowered to one knee. The gasps that came from the two women spurred him on along with Vash's face uncomprehending to what he was doing.

"Vash I know you still harbor some ill feelings towards me but I believe what you told me almost a year ago, and I want you to know that I promise you that I will try to be there for you whenever you need me and, if you'll have me as I want you for the rest of our lives." Vash could feel his sweat run down his nape and dreaded having to reciprocate anything he felt towards Roderich, especially in front of Lili and Elizabeta. So what if they had been secretly seeing each other when everyone thought they were on less than amicable terms, he didn't want anyone to know, not just yet.

Lili clapsed her hands together, she had hoped and silently prayed that her brother would find soe kind of happiness because she knew that she was getting older and her interests were slowly changing from what her brother liked to ones of her own. The raised eyebrows on Elizabeta's face told Lili that she also did not expect for Roderich to ask Vash so suddenly to marry him. Lili then realized what Roderich had said, he'd been with her brother for nearly a year and she slightly wondered how she missed that even if they did go to the Austrian's house more often.

"Roderich this is not...I-I mean why now?" Vash's brows furrowed together, he looked up at the two women and saw equal expressions of surprise and bated suspense. He felt Roderich take his hand and Vash knew that he was starting to shake from the gathered audience.

"You know Vash, I had this ring since our close relationship long before Hapsburg. I had my best jeweler at that time make it because I wanted it special for you and knew that you didn't like anything too fancy," the ring was a white gold band that was a half an inch wide with an inlay of rose diamond in the image of the edelweiss flower that slid onto Vash's finger. "Actually it's the diamond that was shaped into a ring and the gold formed around it and carved out to show our connection, but when it was finished I was so angry with myself for what I had done...I locked it away for so long." Roderich stood with a solemn expression and gave Vash a fleeting kiss on his lips, knowing that Vash was more than embarrassed with the display in front of others and sat down.

Vash ran his left hand over his face while staring at the ring on his left hand weighing on his hand and his heart. The room was silent and Vash knew that one day he would have to get over his phobia of letting the one person he knew since he'd open his eyes to the voices of his people, and learn to lean on Roderich as well. He looked past his own hand to Roderich's sitting on the lace covered table and grimaced at his own reluctance.

Elizabeta and Lili watched as Vash's hand slid into the hold of Roderich's, the ring flickering in the light of the room. They noticed the Austrian's smile as his hand tightened around the smaller one. "Brother, I'm so happy for you!", Lili burst out her excitement as she bounced in her seat while Elizabeta smirked and leaned back in her own chair.

"It's about time, and here I thought it wouldn't happen today. Well Vash, here's your gift. It's an early wedding gift...nah, its more like a honeymoon gift." Elizabeta spoke pulling out a small purple box and set it in front of the surprised nation. "Open it, why do you think I brought all of these presents."

Vash blushed as he remove his hand from his face and settled the box closer before opening it, he snapped the top back on, his face flushed as he glared at the grinning woman. "What were you thinking buying this?"

"So do you like it?" Hungary asked resting her head on her arm, "Cause Lili helped me pick it out."

"Elizabeta!" Roderich yelled before catching a faint Vash. Lili smiled shyly knowing that she'd have a lecture waiting for her when he awoke, but she would deal with it when that time came. For now being happy for her brother and Mr. Austria was all that was on her mind.

~The end~


End file.
